My Cabbage Babies
by Fille au chat
Summary: Vous avez déjà entendu dire que les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses ? Eh bien, justement, à ce propos... Francis / Arthur, enfin France / Angleterre, avec America et Canada en enfants. Inspiré du doujinshi du même nom. Histoire yaoi frUK avec lemon.
1. Part 1

**My Cabbage Babies.**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Couple :** France / Angleterre.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que le hard yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués par le sexe entre deux hommes… Surtout, ne lisez PAS !

Ce one shot est largement inspiré du doujinshi qui porte le même nom. Vous le trouverez facilement grâce à notre ami google mais en anglais et non en français. Ce n'est pas la traduction exacte du doujinshi cependant et si jamais l'auteur demande à ce que cette fiction soit enlevée, je le ferai, bien évidemment.

Pour ceux qui sont complètement anglophobes, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre vu mon propre niveau d'anglais, je signale qu'il y a quelques mots anglais (surtout des insultes, en fait, à bien y regarder...) mais facilement traduisibles. Oui, parce que dans la version originale du doujinshi, France parle parfois en français alors j'ai voulu inverser cette originalité pour la conserver.

Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois deux pays qui s'appelaient France et Angleterre. Leurs noms humains étaient, respectivement, Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland.

Le premier avait des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds vaguement bouclés qu'il aimait laisser le plus souvent détachés, prenant toujours soin de garder une barbe de trois jours, très attaché à son physique. Se baladant souvent avec une rose coincée entre les dents pour se donner un air romantique, Francis ramenait presque toujours tout à l'amour et au sexe, clamant encore et encore que le français en était la langue la plus représentative.

Le second, lui, était également blond, bien que ses cheveux soient beaucoup plus courts et était facilement reconnaissable par rapport à ses épais sourcils. Ses yeux à lui étaient verts et laissaient passer facilement ses émotions. Malgré son passé de pirate terrorisant les pays les plus faibles, le jeune homme fut pourtant finalement rapidement considéré comme un véritable gentleman anglais.

Mais avant tout, ce qui rendaient ces deux nations particulièrement célèbres, c'était bien leurs constantes disputes...

 **\- Lâche-moi, imbécile ! Connard de merde !**

 ** _\- Shut up and fuck you, bastard !_**

Cependant, ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était jusqu'où leurs différents pouvaient parfois les amener et combien leur relation était particulière en vérité...

Bien que quelques perverses et pervers aux tendances yaoistes en eurent peut-être une vague idée...

 **\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on peut toujours s'arranger, mon amour ~**

 **- _S-Stupid frog..._ O-Où est-ce que tu me t-touches encore...**

Evidemment, étant deux hommes, aucun enfant ne pouvait naître de leur union. En tout cas, pas avant leur voyage vers le Nouveau Monde. En effet, en traversant l'océan Pacifique que personne n'avait encore eu le courage d'affronter, les deux pays découvrirent un nouveau territoire. Une terre si riche et accueillante que les deux hommes y restèrent quelques temps, songeant déjà aux différents avantages que cette découverte allaient leur apporter.

Bien qu'ils ne se seraient jamais doutés de combien cette terre était différente de la leur et de tout ce qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à leur offrir...

Et c'est ainsi qu'après une énième dispute puérile et stupide amenant les deux amants à s'unir... quelque chose de magique se produit, sans même que les deux nations ne s'en rendent comptesur le moment, personne ne pouvant se douter de ce qui allait se produire après un simple moment de sexe.

Car en effet, deux enfants sortirent alors des choux...

 _My_ _Cabbage Babies_.

* * *

Geignant lorsque ses yeux se mirent à papillonner à cause de la lumière ambiante, Angleterre secoua la tête en baillant. Apparemment, il avait fini par s'endormir, probablement fatigué par ces derniers jours, malgré sa lecture tout à fait passionnante. Il avait sans doute dû rêver mais était déjà complètement incapable de réellement s'en souvenir.

Assis sur la chaise du salon, Angleterre lisait en effet paisiblement un livre, satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé un ouvrage britannique parmi toute la littérature française qui envahissait désormais toute sa bibliothèque. Evidemment, il fallait toujours faire quelques concessions en cohabitant avec quelqu'un, c'était un passage obligé. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était _français_.

Mais de toute façon, cette situation ne durerait plus bien longtemps puisque leur retour était programmé pour dans quelques jours à peine. Alors Angleterre pouvait s'accommoder des affaires de France surplombant toutes les siennes. Si seulement il pouvait faire de même avec son foutu caractère de sale pervers romantique aux idées toujours beaucoup trop lubriques pour lui, cependant, ce serait juste parfait...

Se sortant de la tête toute pensée concernant le français, Angleterre se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture, sirotant sa tasse de thé dans un silence reposant. La maison était toujours beaucoup plus calme quand Francis sortait à l'extérieur. Et si le britannique aimait profiter de ces moments de paix et de solitude, le jeune homme soupira en sentant un courant d'air le faire frissonner, le forçant à se lever pour aller refermer la fenêtre.

Ce qui n'était pas tellement une bonne idée...

 **\- Argh !**

Gémissant de douleur, Angleterre prit soin de se rasseoir le plus délicatement possible, grimaçant sous la désagréable sensation. En fait, il se sentit même rougir de honte en repensant à ce qui l'avait conduit à finir dans cet état. Bien sûr, tout était de la faute de France, encore une fois... Ce mangeur de grenouilles était décidément toujours trop rude avec lui, ne pensant qu'avec sa queue, sans même se préoccuper un instant des conséquences.

En même temps, ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait le plus lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui était _en-dessous_...

Serrant les dents à cette pensée, Angleterre s'efforça de le chasser encore une fois de ses pensées, tendant la main pour attraper sa tasse de thé... bien que celle-ci ne réussit jamais qu'à brasser de l'air. Fronçant ses épais sourcils, le jeune homme tourna alors la tête vers la table basse, sursautant violemment en s'apercevant qu'un petit garçon jouait en fait avec, l'observant avec la plus grande attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable oeuvre d'art.

Un enfant qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui ne devrait donc pas être là...

 **\- Hey ! Pour qui tu te prends, toi ?!**

 **\- Huh ?**

Relevant la tête vers lui, le petit blond relâcha alors la tasse qu'il regardait avec tant d'attention jusqu'ici fixant Angleterre de ses grands yeux bleus. Une couleur qui rappela vaguement au plus grand le regard de France, bien qu'après quelques secondes d'observation, le britannique s'aperçut qu'ils étaient un peu plus clairs. Étrangement, l'enfant semblait presque hypnotisé par le visage d'Angleterre, rendant celui-ci légèrement mal à l'aise.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne laissa pas plus de quelques secondes un silence pesant s'installer, tout de même assez inquiet pour le petit.

 **\- Attends... Comment es-tu entré ici... ? Non, ce n'est pas le problème... Où est... ta mère ?**

Peut-être s'était-il perdu, après tout. S'il était entré dans la première maison sur son chemin pour demander de l'aide, Angleterre pouvait peut-être essayer de les retrouver avec lui. Un bambin n'était pas censé se promener tout seul, comme ça, chez des inconnus, après tout. C'était assez dangereux comme comportement.

Sauf que le petit ne s'était absolument pas perdu. Et contre toute attente, aux paroles d'Angleterre, son regard se mit à briller de mille feu, un sourire illuminant tout son petit visage rondelet. Puis le gamin s'élança innocemment vers lui, voulant visiblement se jeter entre ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, même s'il fit avant tout renverser le thé brûlant d'Angleterre sur ses vêtements, forçant le jeune homme à serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur...

 **- _Mommy_ ! ** Claironna le petit, visiblement inconscient de la souffrance d'Angleterre, s'agrippant à ses jambes.

L'information eut de mal à remonter jusqu'au cerveau de la nation. Mais dès qu'il comprit que l'enfant venait de le désigner comme sa mère, Arthur en eut le vertige. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait un petit garçon inconnu vous appeler "maman" lorsqu'on était un homme.

S'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant, Angleterre tenta donc de mettre les choses au clair, pointant son index vers lui avant de lui délivrer sa leçon.

 **\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être ta maman. Je suis un** _ **homme,** _ déclara-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. **Et une nation ! Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir un enfant lorsqu'on est une nation...**

 **\- Mais... je sais que tu es ma maman,** contra le gamin, les larmes aux yeux. **Et même que mon _Daddy_ , c'est France !**

 **\- ...**

Restant quelques secondes interdit, l'index toujours en l'air, Angleterre se retrouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit durant quelques secondes.

Et puis, finalement... Arthur comprit.

France avait dû duper ce pauvre enfant pour se payer sa tête. L'explication se tenait, après tout. Ce maudit mangeur de grenouilles avait toujours été particulièrement stupide et inconscient, de toute façon. Réfléchissant déjà à sa vengeance, Angleterre ne s'aperçut même pas de la frayeur de l'enfant lorsque son visage prit une expression mauvaise, ne réalisant l'état du petit garçon que lorsque ce dernier se mit à renifler pitoyablement.

 **- _M-Mommy_... Tu es énervé... ? ** Pleurnicha le bambin, un peu effrayé.

 **\- H-Hey, non ! Ne pleure pas ! Tout va bien, je ne suis pas énervé contre toi, je t'assure !**

 **- _Really ? Mommy ~_**

Cessant d'avoir peur de sa réaction, le bambin se jeta une nouvelle fois entre ses bras, faisant soupirer Angleterre de soulagement. Si l'enfant avait éclaté en sanglots, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais su comment le calmer. Pour l'instant, visiblement, il valait mieux éviter de lui dire qu'Angleterre ne le croyait toujours pas quand il le désignait comme sa mère.

Sentant un petit sourire pointer sur son visage, Angleterre se surprit à apprécier le câlin enfantin du petit garçon, caressant tendrement sa petite tête blonde. Finalement, ce n'était pas désagréable de jouer à la maman. Passant doucement ses bras autour du bambin, Angleterre souleva sans problème le tout petit du sol, réfléchissant par la même occasion à la situation.

Sincèrement, ce n'était pas bon. Si France avait bel et bien plaisanté avec cet enfant et si le petit était en vérité orphelin, il devait réellement penser qu'ils étaient tous deux ses parents. Et dans ce cas, le gamin serait sans doute dévasté d'apprendre que ses espoirs n'étaient en vérité qu'une simple farce...

 **\- On devrait peut-être attendre le retour de France pour en discuter...**

 **\- Mmh...**

Dans ses bras, le petit semblait commencer à sommeiller. Et si Angleterre prévoyait de le laisser dormir un moment, songeant qu'il éviterait peut-être ainsi une crise mal venue, l'anglais ne put s'empêcher de paraître étonné lorsque sa main rencontra ... une feuille de choux. Apparemment, celle-ci s'était glissée dans son cou et n'avait pas été délogé de là avant que ses doigts ne se referment dessus.

 **\- Une feuille de choux... Mais... qu'est-ce que ces tâches blanches font dessus ?** Marmonna-t-il pensivement.

 **\- C'est _Mommy_ ! Et _Daddy_ !** S'éveilla soudainement le petit garçon, faisant presque sursauter Arthur d'ailleurs, pointant du doigt les deux étranges tâches.

 **\- Qu... Quoi... ?**

 **\- C'est comme ça que je suis né !**

 _Oh. My. God._ Mais jusqu'à où France était-il allé pour réussir à duper cet enfant ? Était-il à ce point devenu fou, cruel et dégoûtant ? Pour une simple blague en plus ?

Commençant sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'état mental de France, Angleterre sourit péniblement au bambin qui semblait tout à fait inconscient de son trouble, le regardant jouer avec ses mèches blondes. Et puis d'un seul coup, alors que tout semblait redevenir calme, la porte d'entrée du salon claqua, laissant apparaître un nouvel arrivant...

Et devinez qui apparut juste devant eux, l'air passablement furieux et tenant lui aussi un bébé dans ses bras ?

 **\- Angleterre ! A** **u nom de Paris, que voulais-tu me dire en laissant un petit garçon juste devant notre porte d'entrée ?!**

Silence.

Remarquant enfin que chacun portait en fait un enfant entre ses bras, les deux nations ne purent que s'observer dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment, trop stupéfaits pour pouvoir réagir. Angleterre finit même par en lâcher sa feuille de choux, réalisant enfin que France n'était probablement celui à l'origine de cette plaisanterie, si du moins il s'agissait réellement d'une simple blague.

Un verre de vin et une tasse de thé plus tard, les deux hommes choisirent donc d'en discuter plus posément autour de la table du salon, laissant ainsi les deux enfants - voire les deux frères... - jouer ensemble dans la pièce d'à côté.

 **\- Donc... Si je comprends bien ta théorie... ces deux enfants sont les nôtres et sont tous deux nés... dans des choux... ?**

 **\- Je sais que ça parait plutôt suspect. Mais la Fée m'a affirmé que c'était possible. Apparemment, c'est une vieille légende, les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses... Un peu comme le conte de la cigogne, tu vois ?**

Visiblement, France était sceptique. En même temps, déjà à la base, le jeune homme ne croyait pas vraiment aux amis féeriques d'Angleterre qui, pour lui, étaient plus imaginaires que réels. Alors forcément, croire que ces enfants étaient nés dans des choux, ça dépassait un peu son niveau de compréhension...

 **\- Oui, bien sûr... les garçons naissent dans les choux... après que les parents aient fait des cochonneries dans le lit conjugal ~**

 **\- France ! Je suis sérieux !** Le réprimanda Angleterre aussi fermement que possible, non sans rougir au regard rempli de sous-entendus de France. **Et de toute façon, peu importe, ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant ! Après tout, on a deux enfants sur les bras et il est fort probable que ce soit les nôtres ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire... ?**

 **\- Eh bien... J'imagine que ce sont des pays... Donc ils arriveront probablement à s'en sortir, de toute façon, avec ou sans nous...**

 **\- Attends, attends ! Tu suggères de les abandonner, c'est ça ?!**

 **\- ...Pourquoi pas ? Si ta théorie est juste, ce n'est pas un problème... Nos propres parents nous ont abandonné, eux aussi, lorsqu'on était petits, tu sais...**

 **\- Tu te cherches des excuses, _lazy frog_ ! Tu ne veux juste pas prendre tes responsabilités de père ! _Coward_ !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je dis juste...**

 **\- NOOOOOON !** **Kumijiro !**

L'un des enfants venait d'hurler, interrompant immédiatement la conversation mouvementée des adultes. Evidemment, Angleterre se précipita aussitôt vers la pièce adjacente où ils avaient laissés les enfants s'amuser ensemble, inquiet de l'entendre pleurer aussi fort. Apparemment, il s'agissait du petit garçon ramené par France puisqu'il tenait tout contre lui un ours en peluche, sous le regard intrigué de son frère qui ne semblait lui-même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?**

 **- _Mommy_ ! L'ours de Canada est cassé !**

 **\- N-Ne me touche pas, tueur d'ours...** Se plaignit effectivement le concerné lorsque son frère tendit la main vers lui et vers sa peluche.

 **\- Canada... ?**

 **\- Ouais, le gamin que j'ai ramené,** intervint France, l'ayant visiblement suivi. **Tu n'as pas demander le nom du tien ?**

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai oublié de le lui demander...**

Soufflant pour montrer combien il le trouvait stupide, France ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, coupé par l'intervention du second bambin. En effet, en voyant la gêne de "sa maman", le petit s'était levé pour se jeter dans ses jambes, tirant sur son pantalon pour attirer l'attention de "ses parents" sur lui.

 **\- Je m'appelle América !**

 **- _So cute_... ** Murmura Angleterre, fondant littéralement face au sourire d'América alors que France levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- M-Maman, mon ours... América a fait mal à mon ours...**

 **\- Parce que je suis trop foooort !**

S'agenouillant à leur hauteur, Angleterre prit doucement l'ours en peluche de Canada entre ses mains, l'observant sous toutes les coutures pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts. D'ailleurs, en parlant de couture, l'oreille de la peluche devait être rapidement recousue. Le rembourrage en coton commençait à en sortir, donnant vraiment une apparence misérable au pauvre nounours tout blanc.

 **\- D'accord, je peux peut-être essayer de le... guérir... si tu veux ?**

 **\- Maman...**

Le petit en avait les larmes aux yeux de reconnaissance. En fait, ses enfants semblaient avoir un regard embué à chaque émotion forte. Sans doute avaient-ils hérité de son regard particulièrement expressif... ?

Partant chercher une aiguille pour pouvoir recoudre l'oreille de Kumijiro, Angleterre préféra ignorer le regard préoccupé de France, appréciant au contraire le rire léger d'América résonnant à ses oreilles, ce dernier s'étant accroché à ses épaules. Bien sûr, France le suivit sans prononcer un seul mot, ignorant Canada qui les regardait pourtant avec de grands yeux, trop inquiet par rapport au comportement déjà très maternel d'Angleterre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Angleterre ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à la maman ? Ce sont des pays, comme toi et moi. Tu ne peux pas les traiter comme des enfants humains.**

 **\- France... Toi et moi... C'est vrai que nous avons grandi sans connaître l'identité de nos parents. Mais eux savent que c'est nous, maintenant. Et je refuse de les abandonner. En fait, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les aider à se débrouiller dans ce monde. Avec ou sans ton aide.**

 **\- ...**

Étrangement, France ne tarda pas à lui jeter un drôle de regard.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- ...Tu montres déjà tous les signes d'une mère surprotectrice...**

 **\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! N'importe quoi ! Arrête de te moquer de moi, _stupid frog_ ! Arrête, France ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, _idiot_ !**

Le concerné riait de plus en plus fort maintenant que son compagnon s'échinait à lui ordonner de ne plus le faire, semblant incapable de s'arrêter face à l'expression profondément vexée d'Angleterre qui sentait clairement son malaise grandir avec les éclats de rire du second père de ses enfants.

Et si le britannique finit par dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre simplement que France arrête de se payer sa tête, il fut plus qu'étonné lorsque le petit América se saisit soudainement du bas de l'uniforme de France pour le secouer dans tous les sens avec une force et une vivacité surprenantes, tentant vraisemblablement de défendre bec et ongle sa maman.

 **\- N'ose même plus te moquer encore une fois de _Mommy_ !**

 **\- A-América... Ça suffit, lâche-le. Ce n'est pas poli d'attaquer les gens.**

 **\- Oui, _Mommy_...**

Relâchant aussitôt son emprise sur les vêtements de France, América partit immédiatement rejoindre les bras de sa mère, blottissant son adorable petite tête blonde contre son cou, juste histoire d'aller y faire un somme entre les bras protecteurs du jeune homme à qui il semblait accorder une confiance aveugle, comme n'importe quel autre petit humain élevé par un parent, finalement.

Et rien qu'en voyant ce petit ange s'endormir entre ses bras, Angleterre sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, peu importe ce que pouvait bien en penser France...


	2. Part 2

**\- Angleterre... Ça fait déjà trois jours... Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours faire la cuisine pour ces enfants... ?**

Bien sûr, cette tentative était pour le moins minable. Surtout que France n'avait pas cessé de lui poser cette question encore et encore depuis qu'Angleterre s'était décidé à nourrir ces deux nouvelles bouches par lui-même. Et pourtant, Angleterre était connu pour son incapacité à cuisiner, même le plat le plus simple au monde. En fait, il suffisait de goûter ses scones pour comprendre que sa situation était désespérée au niveau culinaire.

Mais visiblement, le jeune homme était motivé à s'améliorer et à s'occuper des repas des deux petits garçons sans quémander la moindre aide extérieure...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Mais tu te rends compte combien c'est frustrant pour moi de te voir jouer à la maman... ? Tu n'as pas honte de jouer avec mes nerfs ? Spécialement habillé comme _ça_...**

Honnêtement, le regard interrogateur d'Angleterre n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, depuis qu'il portait un tablier pour éviter de se salir, France ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, le trouvant littéralement à croquer dans cette tenue. D'ailleurs, son amant devait se retenir de baver quand l'image d'un Angleterre complètement nu sous le fameux tablier s'insinuait dans son esprit pervers...

Non seulement parce qu'Angleterre n'accepterait sans doute pas de réaliser son fantasme... en tout cas, pas tout de suite... mais aussi et surtout parce que les petits qui traînaient tout le temps dans ses jambes l'empêchaient de renverser son amant sur le premier meuble venu de la cuisine pour profiter de son corps comme il l'espérait. Et bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait le désirer lorsqu'il remuait innocemment ses petites fesses comme ça devant lui...

 **\- En plus, je n'arrive pas à avoir un seul instant en tête-à-tête avec toi depuis ces trois derniers jours... Je suis un homme, aussi, tu sais... Et j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'être mis de côté...**

 **\- France...**

Voyant qu'Angleterre ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé par la préparation de ses plats, France s'était rapproché, collant presque son torse contre le dos de son conjoint. Et si le français s'attendait à être violemment repoussé, au moins au début, surtout en connaissant le caractère complètement tsunedere de son petit-ami, il fut étonné de constater qu'en fait, Angleterre rougissait de sa proximité mais ne semblait pas s'en plaindre pour autant.

A croire qu'il avait tort et n'était pas tout à fait le seul à être en manque de l'autre, finalement...

 **-ARTHUR...** Susurra-t-il à son oreille, incapable de se retenir davantage. **Ne sois pas aussi froid avec moi, mon amour...**

Se penchant doucement vers les lèvres d'Angleterre pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, France ne s'aperçut pas plus que celui-ci qu'ils étaient observés par un Canada hypnotisé par le spectacle de ses deux parents enlacés. Et si le petit garçon n'avait clairement pas l'intention de les interrompre, sans le vouloir, il glissa sur l'une des pattes de son nounours, faisant un bruit monstre en se rétamant sur le sol, avertissant immédiatement ses parents de sa chute.

 **\- C-Canada ?!**

 **\- Aïe...**

 **\- Canada, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **-** **Mam... Ah... ?**

Relevant la tête vers la main tendue vers lui, Canada s'aperçut finalement que n'était pas Angleterre qui était juste en face de lui mais bel et bien France.

 **\- Est-ce que tu t'ais fait mal quelque part... ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ... ?**

 **\- Papa !** S'écria soudainement le bambin, se jetant littéralement au cou du concerné.

Si France fut au début un peu paniqué de voir Canada l'appeler ainsi et se jeter dans ses bras de cette façon, il fut tout de même bien obligé de reconnaître que le regard embué par des larmes d'adoration que lui lançait le petit le faisait complètement fondre. Ce petit garçon-là était tout simplement adorable et France fut tout bonnement incapable de lui demander d'arrêter de l'appeler "Papa".

Ce qu'Angleterre ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, d'ailleurs...

 **\- Alors ? Qui joue au parent, maintenant ?**

 **\- Mais... il est trop mignon...** Finit par avouer France, répliquant cependant à la moquerie presque aussitôt. **Et puis, après tout, il me ressemble. Beaucoup plus que l'autre petit monstre qui a dû chopper ton mauvais caractère...**

Si la remarque visait avant tout Angleterre, América le prit cependant très mal, celui-ci s'étant précipité vers la cuisine en entendant que son petit frère s'était peut-être blessé. Attrapant un pan du pantalon de sa mère pour avoir son appui en cas de problème, le jeune mal élevé choisit donc de tirer la langue à son père.

 **\- J'en suis super content, moi, d'abord. Tu es un _stupid daddy_ et je ne veux pas te ressembler, de toute façon !**

 **\- Et c'est un môme grossier, en plus de ça...**

Soupirant face à l'indéniable tension entre América et son père, Angleterre coupa court à leur dispute stérile, préférant aborder un sujet beaucoup plus important, caressant doucement les cheveux du petit garçon enlaçant ses jambes pour l'apaiser un peu.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit... Est-ce que ça signifie... que tu vas m'aider à les élever... ?**

La question était posée assez timidement, Angleterre semblant hésiter à paraître aussi intéressé par cette idée. Un instant, France sentit même un sourire intimidé s'imposer sur ses propres lèvres. Mais heureusement, les réflexes poussant toujours France à embêter son compagnon revinrent rapidement en flèche, les empêchant de sombrer dans un mélo un peu trop gênant...

 **\- Après tout, pourquoi pas... ? Et puis, sinon, tu risques de ruiner leurs papilles gustatives alors qu'ils sont en plein développement... Je ne peux décemment pas laisser mes enfants avoir un goût aussi mauvais que le tien...**

 **\- H-Hey !** Protesta immédiatement Angleterre, les doigts d'América se resserrant sur ses vêtements comme pour le protéger des attaques de France.

 **\- P-Papa...** Geignit même Canada entre ses bras, lui aussi semblant un peu gêné par les remarques de son paternel...

 **\- Allez, laissez-moi faire ! Il est grand temps que je reprenne les choses en main, de toute façon !**

Et bien sûr, malgré les protestations d'Angleterre, France ne leur laissa pas d'autre choix que de quitter la cuisine pour le laisser travailler son art.

D'ailleurs, à peine Angleterre demanda-t-il aux enfants de s'asseoir à table pour le déjeuner que le jeune homme leur présenta son oeuvre...

 **\- Voilà ! Le classique bœuf bourguignon ! Un joli et délicieux repas pour une modeste famille telle que la nôtre...**

 **- _Shut up,_** marmonna Angleterre à voix basse pour que seul France puisse l'entendre, un peu vexé.

 **\- C'est super bon !** S'exclama Canada, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il ne faisait qu'en rajouter une couche.

Soupirant en constatant que le plat que France venait de le servir était sans doute meilleur que la totalité des siens, Angleterre choisit de s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois. Sauf que s'il s'apprêtait à vider sans discuter le contenu de son assiette, son regard s'attarda soudainement sur Amérique qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, semblant plutôt mal à l'aise.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, América... ?**

 **- _Mommy_... Tu pourrais aussi faire quelques scones... ? ** Osa finalement demander le petit garçon.

 **\- QUOI ?!** S'écria bien sûr France, incapable d'accepter ne serait-ce que l'idée de quelqu'un appréciant un tant soit peu la cuisine d'Angleterre.

 **\- Oh... _Sure_. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Evidemment, il fut immédiatement retenu par son compagnon qui se saisit de son bras pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner.

 **\- Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Assis-toi et mange.**

 **\- Je vais juste prendre les scones que je faisais ce matin. Arrête de toujours me dicter ce que je dois faire et de me coller !**

Irrité par la remarque, France refusa de relâcher le jeune homme, tirant au contraire sur sa main pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour être certain qu'Angleterre reste assis à table comme il venait de le lui ordonner assez fermement. Sauf que bien sûr, le jeune homme n'accepta pas si facilement la situation, se débattant pour pouvoir se dégager de son étreinte au plus vite.

Mais même si Angleterre était intenable et alla même jusqu'à repousser son visage avec sa paume de main, France réussit à tenir bon.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, _stupid frog_ ?! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !**

 **\- Mange, d'abord. Tu dois goûter à quelque chose de délicieux avant de t'empiffrer de ces horreurs de scones !**

 **\- Non mais qu'est-ce que t'entends par là, exactement ?!**

 **\- Uh... Um...** Bafouilla Canada, ne sachant comment réagir face à ses deux parents en pleine dispute de couple.

 **\- Mais je veux les scones de _Mommy_ , moi ! **Geignit América.

Sauf que sa plainte fut à peine entendue par les deux adultes trop occupés à se chamailler comme deux enfants...

* * *

 **\- ...Et quand ce fut fini, il se tenait devant son petit frère. Alors il prit son père et Marlinchen par la main, tous les trois étant heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez eux pour le dîner. Fin.**

Refermant son livre de conte, Angleterre sourit en voyant ses deux petits garçons sagement endormis l'un contre l'autre, les admirant silencieusement pendant quelques instants. Malgré ses interminables disputes avec France, la journée s'était finalement déroulée sans trop de problèmes et les deux adultes s'étaient essentiellement concentrés sur leurs enfants pour éviter de se sauter à la gorge.

Et maintenant que le soir était tombé, il était grand temps qu'Angleterre couche leurs deux petits anges...

 **- _Good night, boys_...**

Déposant un baiser sur le front des deux concernés, la nation fit son possible pour s'éloigner le plus silencieusement possible de leur lit, fermant la porte derrière lui avec le plus de délicatesse possible pour ne surtout pas réveiller les deux petits garçons. Sauf qu'à peine referma-t-il cette fameuse porte qu'une voix familière retentit juste derrière lui.

 **\- Les jumeaux sont endormis, _my love_ ?**

 **\- ...Oui, ils dorment. Et inutile de tenter de parler anglais. Tu as le pire accent du monde, France.**

 **- _Wait_ , mon cher !**

Retenant le jeune homme par la main en voyant que celui-ci tentait encore une fois de s'enfuir, France entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec les siens, portant sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un rapide baiser, ignorant les sourcils froncés d'Angleterre.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus à nous occuper des enfants, maintenant. Alors nous pouvons... tu sais...**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, _you_ _fool_ ?**

 **\- ...A _ça_.**

Capturant les lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie depuis ces derniers jours, France laissa aussi ses mains descendre vers les hanches d'Angleterre, le serrant tout contre lui, ravi de constater que son amant ne lui opposait pas une grande résistance. Mais si Angleterre laissa la langue de France caresser la sienne durant un moment, refusant de s'avouer qu'il savourait ce _french kiss_ , le britannique repoussa soudain violemment son petit-ami.

 **\- Attends, attends, attends ! Stop ! Juste stop ! J'ai dit stop alors retiens-toi un moment, _you beast_ !**

 **\- ...Raaah ! Quoi encore ?!**

 **\- Les enfants, _you moron_ !**

 **\- C'est une mauvaise excuse, n'est-ce pas ?** Conclut France à cette réponse, prenant son visage en coupe pour tenter de l'embrasser à nouveau. **Au moment où nous parlons, ils dorment tranquillement...**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Ecoute-moi, bon sang ! FRANCE !**

Son hurlement eut au moins le mérite de forcer la nation à relâcher sa prise sur lui. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se boucher les oreilles, France dut cesser de poser ses mains sur lui pour tenter de le déshabiller, ses tympans devant probablement tinter douloureusement. Mais Angleterre ne se sentit pas le moins du monde coupable. De toute façon, il était nécessaire de l'arrêter avant que les choses ne dérapent.

 **\- Mes pauvres oreilles... Pourquoi tu hurles d'un seul coup, comme ça... ?**

 **- _Idiot_. Regarde autour de toi, pour une fois, _frog_.**

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, France s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient en effet juste devant la porte de la chambre de leurs deux enfants. Autant dire que ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Surtout que France avait tout sauf envie qu'Angleterre retienne sa voix. Après tout, après trois jours d'abstinence, ce serait de la torture de devoir encore se contenir pour une quelconque raison.

 **\- Et dire que tu ne le remarques que maintenant...**

 **\- Mmh... Dans ce cas... Changeons immédiatement d'endroit !** Décida finalement France, faisant décoller le corps d'Angleterre du sol pour le placer sur son épaule, histoire de pouvoir le transporter facilement jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- H-Hey ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! France ! Je ne me répéterai pas ! Lâche-moi !**

Mais si Angleterre se plaignit tout le long du chemin, France choisit volontairement d'ignorer ses jérémiades, préférant le balancer sur son lit. Oui, le sien et non le leur. Angleterre avait tenu à avoir une chambre séparée durant toute la durée du voyage, même si cette disposition s'était avérée tout à fait inutile puisque les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours passé leur nuit ensemble, mise à part ces trois derniers jours, bien sûr.

Déboutonnant sensuellement sa chemise sans quitter un instant Angleterre du regard, France apprécia à sa juste sa valeur le regard que celui-ci laissait couler sur son torse désormais dévêtu, grimpant sur le lit pour aller se pencher au-dessus du jeune homme rougissant dont le haut s'enlever petit à petit.

 **\- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis trois jours... Alors maintenant que je t'ai juste pour moi... Crois-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser te reposer de toute la nuit... Alors prépare-toi... _My love_...**

Caressant les lèvres d'Angleterre du bout des doigts, France sourit en voyant le jeune homme comprendre ce qu'il désirait, ce dernier ouvrant la bouche pour lécher précautionneusement certains de ses doigts.

 **\- Nn...**

Enlevant à regret ses doigts de la bouche du jeune homme, France posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, enroulant sa langue contre la sienne dans un baiser profond alors que sa main descendait peloter ses fesses fermes en glissant à l'intérieur de son pantalon et de son caleçon.

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre place ses mains devant son visage, semblant signaler un temps mort...

 **\- France... Attends...**

 **\- Et pourquoi doit-on s'arrêter maintenant cette fois... ?**

 **\- Eh bien... Si jamais América et Canada n'ont pas été conçus simplement par les choux mais par... ça... ? Parce que si c'est le cas... tu es vraiment prêt à en enlever un autre avec moi... ?**

Un peu surpris par la question, France finit tout de même par lui sourire, un petit soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Apparemment, Angleterre n'était pas contre l'idée de faire l'amour avec lui mais simplement inquiet d'être abandonné avec un enfant de plus sur les bras. Une inquiétude qui se comprenait mais France ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de lui, plaquant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Imbécile. Bien sûr que je resterai à tes côtés. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je compte bien protéger les papilles gustatives de tous nos enfants...**

 **\- ... _Frog bastard_.**

Mais malgré l'insulte, Angleterre semblait réellement soulagé.

D'ailleurs, il n'opposa aucune résistance quand France le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, terminant de le déshabiller complètement. Et si Angleterre se saisit d'un oreiller pour le serrer contre lui lorsque France caressa son intimité avec ses doigts lubrifiés de salive, rougissant et gémissant de plus en plus fort, il ne fit même pas semblant de protester pour une fois, ses chairs palpitantes semblant montrer qu'il était autant en manque de sexe que France...

Si bien que son amant prit soudainement confiance, fouillant si fort son corps chaud qu'il fit pousser un cri de plaisir et de honte à Angleterre...

 **\- AH ! _Damnit_ , France ! **S'écria d'ailleurs le jeune homme, se tournant vers lui pour lui jeter un regard assassin.

 **\- Hon hon hon ~** Se moqua ouvertement France en souriant. **J'imagine que c'est suffisant...**

Retirant doucement ses doigts du corps de son amant, France écarta un peu plus ses jambes, pénétrant Angleterre avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Après tout, France ne voulait pas blesser son petit-ami. Surtout qu'il ne désirait pas seulement son propre plaisir mais aussi celui du britannique.

Cependant, en voyant les lèvres du jeune homme articuler son nom sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bouche d'Angleterre, France ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer ses coups de reins, ouvrant un peu plus le corps fébrile de son partenaire. Angleterre remua légèrement pour faciliter la pénétration, ayant déjà hâte de sentit son sexe s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son petit-ami.

Murmurant tout de même à son oreille qu'il n'était pas en sucre, Angleterre fut néanmoins tout à fait ravi de sentir la cadence s'accélérer, leurs cris se faisant alors de plus en plus chauds, le sexe de France entrant et sortant de plus en plus vite. L'une des mains du français quitta finalement les hanches de son amant pour glisser sur son ventre, empoignant la verge raide d'Angleterre, masturbant en rythme avec ses allées et venues.

 **\- Aah... Francis... Ne me... Ne me branle pas comme ça, sinon je vais... je vais vraiment...**

 **\- Mmh... Arthur...**

Refusant délibérément d'obéir à la demande d'Angleterre, France continua au contraire à caresser son membre et à enfouir son propre sexe aussi profondément que possible, excité par les cris d'abandon du britannique, pinçant même le gland humide du jeune homme pour le pousser à jouir avec lui. Leurs cris prirent vite la forme de leurs prénoms, l'orgasme les empêchant d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre, leur semence inondant leurs deux corps désormais satisfaits.

Après un baiser d'abandon où leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec le plus grand plaisir, les deux hommes se murmurèrent trois petits mots doux que les amoureux aiment souvent s'avouer après l'amour, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil...

* * *

 **\- ...Ow ! H-Hey ! Stop ! J'ai dit stop !**

Les cris venaient de très près de lui et Angleterre finit par se réveiller en les entendant résonner à ses oreilles.

 **\- Bonjour, Maman...**

Sauf que sa première vision ne fut pas celui qui poussait ces hurlements mais bien un petit garçon tout blond et aux yeux clairs assis au niveau de ses genoux qui lui fit une peur monstre à apparaître si soudainement devant lui pour le saluer. Par réflexe, Angleterre replia d'ailleurs ses jambes, faisant presque dégringoler le petit garçon qui faillit lui atterrir sur le visage.

Heureusement, en s'aidant de ses mains, Angleterre réussit finalement à stabiliser son fils, bien que son cœur continua un moment à faire des bonds à cause de la surprise qu'il lui avait causé... Mais si Angleterre avait l'intention de lui demander de ne plus lui faire une peur pareille, ses priorités furent changées lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'América était en train de frapper la tête de son père à l'aide d'une de ses pantoufles et que les cris venaient en fait de France.

 **\- Angleterre ! A l'aide !**

 **\- America ! Arrête ça tout de suite !**

Pour le stopper, Angleterre fut même obligé de prendre le petit dans ses bras, le mettant ainsi hors de portée du visage déjà meurtri de France. Un geste qui fit soupirer de soulagement le français qui, définitivement, avait beaucoup de mal à gérer cet enfant-là et les accès de rage qu'il semblait avoir contre lui.

 **- _Thank you_ , Angleterre...**

 **\- Hey, _Mommy_ ! Regarde, j'ai pris ta pantoufle !**

América avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui et Angleterre aurait sans doute dû lui faire la leçon à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas très sain pour un enfant d'avoir de tels accès de violence contre son père, même si l'enfant en question n'était pas un simple humain mais une nation. Mais étrangement, en captant le regard reconnaissant de France, Angleterre fut incapable de détourner les yeux, seulement de paraître un peu trop touché par un tel regard.

 **- _Mommy ! Look ! Look !_** Insista encore América, désirant visiblement attirer l'attention de "sa mère" sur lui, ce qui fut cependant totalement inutile.

 **\- France... Tu es toujours sûr pour ta promesse d'hier soir... ?**

 **\- Pour être tout à fait honnête... Non. Mais une promesse est une promesse, n'est-ce pas ?**

Laissant un léger sourire pointer sur ses lèvres, Angleterre hocha doucement la tête, leurs deux fils toujours dans ses bras, les yeux étincelant de bonheur.

Une promesse était une promesse, en effet...


End file.
